Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor fault analysis device and a fault analysis method thereof.
A semiconductor device is manufactured through various processes. As semiconductor design technologies develop, the number of processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device, complexity of each process, and the degree of integration are increasing. As such, various defects or faults may occur in the semiconductor manufacturing process.
A semiconductor fault should be identified as soon as possible so that the cause of the fault may be identified and remedied. The semiconductor fault may be classified based on an electrical measured value (e.g., a current-voltage characteristic) of a semiconductor device.